


To Lead, and To Serve

by zetsubou_hana (Sakura_no_Miko)



Series: Schneizel x Kanon series [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Slash, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Miko/pseuds/zetsubou_hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Prince Schneizel makes it through boring meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Lead, and To Serve

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Pairing: Schneizel x Kanon  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: sex, cross-dressing, male/male  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters. I make no profit from this fan-work.  
> Author's notes: Also written because of 4chan. Geez. I think this one is the smuttiest of the four fics I wrote.

  
Few people knew how deep Schneizel's mask truly ran. His smiles, his cold eyes, his face that could show any emotion and no emotion.

For example, his personal guards often wondered how he could smile through the numerous and boring meetings he had to attend. He always attended alone, except for his single aide, claiming he had no fear for his life and there was no need to unnerve his many guests.

Indeed, how could a man smile through endless accounts of debts, and treasures taken, or casualty rates and weaponry specs?

The officer reporting to him quickly finished up his list, eager to leave. His last thought, before he left, was how odd it was that he never saw this so-called 'aide' of Schneizel's the guards always spoke of.

Schneizel leaned back in his chair as the man departed, a smug smile on his face, and leaned a hand under the table to caress Kanon's face. "You can come out now," he said smoothly, as if his loyal aide's lips weren't currently locked around his erect cock, all red and flushed and wet with saliva. As if those heavy lidded eyes weren't looking up at him in adoration and desire.

Kanon slowly let his prince's cock slide out from his lips with a delicious pop, and drew up from his knees. A black corset covered his slender belly, ending just under dark, pink nipples on his heaving, tightly-muscled chest. A pair of straps slid down delicious thighs to hold up laced stockings that ran the length of his legs to his toes, encased in leather boots. And between them, a tiny thong that barely covered his hard cock, and a string that parted two soft white buttocks.

Schneizel's glove was cool against his wet cheek, and pulled at the hat that held his hair up. Few people knew how long it really was, how it made the girlish face look even more womanly. But then again, Schneizel was quite satisfied with that.

"Schneizel-sama," Kanon moaned breathily, licking his lips and swinging his hips. "I was afraid your meeting would never end." He fluttered his lashes. "Are my skills not enough to drive you to distraction?" He leaned forward to kiss Schneizel roughly, leaning his knees against the sides of the chair and wrapping his arms around the prince's strong body.

Schneizel merely chuckled, his hands squeezing and groping Kanon's ass, making the aide groan against his lips. Two leather-gloved fingers twisted into Kanon's mouth, and he sucked theme eagerly, wrapping his tongue around them, teasing them, until Schneizel pulled them slowly out. He pulled the flimsy string aside and jerked the fingers roughly into Kanon, the younger man spreading his legs out as far as he could on the chair. "Schneizel-sama," he hissed, bucking against those long, probing fingers.  
After a moment, Schneizel pulled out, and Kanon groaned, pouting at him like a petulant child. He pulled the man into a better position, and Kanon eagerly pressed back against his still-wet cock, his fingers digging into the chair and it pushed in to him, pulsing, stretching him. He made the most delicious whimpering sounds as he bucked up and down, impaling himself over and over, begging for more.

Schneizel's gloves enveloped his aching cock, cold and rough, jerking him off as he bucked. With a loud cry, he came, wet strings of semen splashing against the gloves, still jerking up and down.

Carefully, he pulled himself off, and went back to the floor, kneeling submissively. Schneizel was such a kind, caring man when he wanted to be, he thought, watching eagerly as his hands encased Schneizel's hard, slick cock, stroking him, squeezing him, nowhere near as good as his body, but enough to cause the pretty, sticky white stuff to splash against his face, his half-open mouth and cheeks. For a moment, even Schneizel had to close his eyes in bliss, and Kanon watched him, head lowered, waiting his next orders.

Finally, Schneizel stirred, and moved to tuck himself into his pants. He pulled off the soiled gloves and threw them at Kanon's feet. "I expect you in five minutes," he said as he moved to leave.

Kanon waited to hear the door close behind him before he rose to his feet, his legs unsteady for a moment, a pleasant ache in his backside. He imagined riding his prince for the entire night, how much he would ache then, so much that he wouldn't be able to forget the feeling of being filled up so much.

A small mirror lay hidden behind a decorative plant, perfectly position to not be seen, but capture the image of the person on the other side of the table quite well. He picked up the pile of his own clothes, thankful that Schneizel-sama had had the forethought not to cm inside him. He couldn't resist the feeling of that hot, sticky stuff—Schneizel-sama's seed, his cum—but it would be very awkward to carry out his tasks afterward. His fingers dipped into the small pool it stuff on his cheek, and he sucked the finger thoughtfully. Sweet. The rest he rubbed thoughtfully into his cheek. They said it made the complexion fairer, not that he needed it.

Carefully, he pinned his hair back into its usual position, pulled on his coat and his pants, hiding away every sign of his liaison. Schneizel's cold eyes would be undressing him as soon as he caught up, he thought with a warm shiver, knowing what a dirty, eager slut he was under all the layers of pristine, polite veneer. It made him feel hot inside to know that Schneizel's eyes were always on him, when everyone else was blind.

Smiling his mysterious smile, he exited the room. Schneizel would need him by his side.


End file.
